Far From Halfway There
by Softball1515
Summary: What do you get when you add together the Big Time Rush guys, an airplane flight, and little to no supervision.   Rated T for mild language and stupid stunts     DON'T TRY AT HOME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story, so be nice thanks. It starts out with the show but changes as it goes. **

**LET'S BEGIN **

**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING **

**Far From Halfway There **

** Chapter 1**

Kendall's POV-

It's just another cold and boring day in Minnesota. My best friends, Logan, Carlos and James, are hanging out with me at the local mini-mart were I work. They could not just let it go. I don't want to be a pop star I want to play for the Minnesota Wild or the Maple Leaves. It's not my dream to dance around and sing that was all James, but they won't stop.

"It's a once in a life time opportunity" Carlos said for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon

'He's right you know" Logan stared starring at me hoping I would call Gustavo Rocque.

But why would I, he crushed James' dream, and then James said "Go for it. Go to L.A and make it big time."

Knowing that James was not mad at me helped and then an idea popped into my mind, it was beyond perfect. So I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number that was going to change all our live forever.

Gustavo's POV-

What am I going to do now? No one was good enough except for blonde kid with those wild friends but he turned me down. How can you turn _me_ down? I am the BEST, the great Gustavo Rocque. Then the ring of my assistant, Kelly's phone interrupted my thinking.

She flipped it open and said "Rocque Records Kelly Wainright speaking." She waited then she spoke extremely fast and said "really that's great we're on our way."

With that we did a sharp u-turn and headed towards my last chance.

Logan's POV-

We all stood in the parking lot of the mini-mart waiting for Gustavo and Kelly to show up and take Kendall to California. Then out of nowhere a huge white limo came racing towards us almost plowing us down and then skidded to a stop a few feet from us. Once it stopped Gustavo and Kelly emerged from within the limo and slowly made their way to were we stood tense with fear.

Maybe it was only me that saw the sly look plastered on Kendall's face.

Then I said "Just remember millions of dollars" trying to convince Kendall even more to go with them when Carlos chimed in and said "And the millions of girls" that put a stupid smile on all of our faces.

Then we snapped out of it when we heard Gustavo's booming voice say "Well do we have a deal?"

Kendall stared at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and replied "Except for one condition." What! This can't be good. And before I know it Kendall continued saying "you take me and my buds and make us a singing group."

In unison we yelled "WHAT!" it came out sounding weird because it was a mix of horror from Carlos and I and complete bliss from James.

Then Kendall said trying to look innocent "you said to go and I am not going without you guys by my side."

Then it became a stand off between Gustavo and Kendall. Gustavo looked as if he was about to explode and got right in Kendall's face and bellowed "Are you trying to make a deal with me! I MAKE THE DEALS!"

Kendall stood his ground and said "if you want me you have to take all of us" This was not going to end well.

Gustavo's laugh made all of us jump except for Kendall who was determined to have us all go with him to L.A. His laughter cut short and he said "if you think I am going to take you four dogs from Minnesota back with me to Los Angeles to make you stars, I can tell you right now that is never going to happen, NEVER." Did he just call us dogs?

We were all so confused when we saw Kendall smile and say "so we have a deal?"

Gustavo shook his head and said "yup" Kendall just laughed because he had won. But I just had to wonder what Kendall was planning on telling our parents.

**Thank you I will be updating regularly but I have school starting soon so I will try my best. Please rate and review this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

** Far From Halfway There **

** Chapter 2**

Kendall's POV-

My mom was pretty easy to convince on letting me go to L.A because she was coming with the four of us. Also my little sister Katie had to come to, she's only eleven. So now I was sitting in my living room with Katie waiting for the guys to come over. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried because I really was. What if their parents say no?

James' POV-

I still can't believe my dreams are finally coming true. Not only am I going to Hollywood but I get to go with my best friends. I was not even worried about my parents but I still had to ask. I ran as fast as I could to get home to tell my parents about what just happened.

As I came in the door I yelled making sure they could here me "Guess who's going to be a pop star!"

My mom and dad were always hearing me say stuff like that so it wasn't a surprise for my mom to say "Not that again honey." And my dad just nodded not really paying attention.

But once I replied "No really look." I had their full attention.

It was all over the news, the internet, everything, that the owner of Rocque Records, Gustavo Rocque, had just signed four boys from Minnesota to be his new project called Big Time Rush. It's not the name I would have picked but it was catchy. Once my parents saw that, they could not stop cheering that me, their boy was going to be famous

Then they both crushed me into a breath taking hug (literally). While hugging me my dad said with joy in his voice "I am so proud of you son."

It was a really sweet family moment but all I could get out was "can't….breathe….messing….up my….HAIR."

They just laughed and let go of me. While I fixed my hair I told them I would be back later and that we were going to meet up at Kendall's house and talk before we packed and left for Hollywood. I can't wait.

Carlos' POV-

My parents have always been a little more…what, I don't know…Oh relaxed then my friends' parents. I'm almost home then I can tell them we were going to L.A.

Once I was home my dad came around the corner all dressed for work in his police uniform. I had gotten home just in time. Before I could say anything my dad said "Have fun in Hollywood see you at dinner time, bye Carlos." And then he left.

Wait, how did he know about that, it just happened like 30 minutes ago? I walked into the kitchen to find my mom washing dishes. I took that chance to tell her about L.A. "Hey mom, me and the guy are going to be a boy band in L.A."

She set down the plate she was washing and turned to look at me she had tears in her eyes and before I knew it she was hugging me and crying.

"Whoa, mom it's alright. Please don't cry." I said franticly

She pulled away and replied while wiping her tears "No, mi niño, I am just so happy for you and your friends and I'm going to miss all of you so much. Who is going to make a mess of my house every other day? Who will I clean up after besides your father?" She finished with a smile.

I just had to laugh, and then I remembered what I was going to ask her "Mom. How did you and dad know that we were going to be a band?"

"Maria and Alicia herd about it on the radio and came down here all excited that you guys were going to be famous. They told your father and I, we waited for you to get back but your father had to get ready for work." My mom replied just as my little sisters, Maria and Alicia, came in to the kitchen.

They tackled me to the floor screaming "You're going to be famous!"

Once my mom calmed them down I told them I had to go meet the guys at Kendall's house. My mom smiled and told me to be home in time for dinner. While my sisters whispered "Oh, a band meeting."

I just smiled at them while they left to watch TV, and then I left out the back door. I was going to take a shot cut thought the park so I could get to Kendall's faster. On my way through the park I found James walking. He was probably going to Kendall's too.

I walked as quietly as I could and then jumped onto James' back while I screamed like those people in horror movies. James let out this blood curtailing scream. It was so high pitched that I almost thought I jumped on some random girl's back. But then I saw it was definitely James. I fell on the ground laughing so hard. The fall would have really hurt but thankfully I had my helmet on.

James turned around when he herd me laughing and yelled "Damn it man! That's not funny!"

I just could not stop laughing James' scream was just so high pitched then through my laughter I said "Are you sure? Cause I really thought it was."

James shoved me playfully as we stated walking to Kendall's. I told James what my parents said and what happened with my sisters. James felt better knowing I got tackled by a 7 and 8 year old. James stated to explain what happened with his parents when something yellow caught my eye. I turned to see what it was.

"SWIRLY SLIDE!" I yelled cutting off James

I stared at James when finally he sighed "Go play. But only for a few minutes."

I took off before he could even finish. When I got to the edge of the playground there was no one else there. I was fine with that, more swirly slide for me. I reached up to make sure I had my helmet. I did, I patted it and ran at the swirly slide but I missed the jump to the platform were the top of the slide was. I ended up hitting my head on the side of the slide. I stood up and shook it off. That's why I have the helmet. I tried the jump again, this time I made it. I started from the other end of the platform and jumped head first down the slide.

When I came out I crashed into someone, because they yelled "That's it we are going to Kendall's now!" Ha it was James.

But James was right (for once), we did have to get to Kendall's. Logan was probably already there waiting for us. So we started running we got there a few minutes later.

James knocked on the door, when Katie opened she said "what took you so long."

Kendall came up behind her and told us to come in. James and I both explained what are parents said. Then we told Katie what we did on the way here but when I didn't hear a smart remake I always got from Logan I realized he was not there yet

"Where's Logan." I asked. Kendall and James just shrugged.

Logan's POV-

I can't believe they were treating me like such a child. I am almost 16 and they are treating me like I'm five. I kept running to Kendall's house to let them know what happened. I finally got to Kendall's house.

I didn't even bother knocking I just ran in and yelled "We have a problem!"

**DON'T TRY ANY OF CARLOS' STUNTS AT HOME THANK YOU!**

**Please rate and review more will be up soon. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING **

**Far From Halfway There**

**Chapter 3**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Logan's POV-

This is not good! This is not good! This is not good! What will the guys say? My mind raced and so did I as I made my way to Kendall's house. I didn't even knock (which was so rude and unlike me) I just ran in and said "We have a problem". There was so much panic in my voice that it was seen in their eyes. Kendall was always the leader on the ice and off. But even he looked worried.

Kendall's POV-

We could all tell it was bad because of the look on Logan's face. Yes, he did get scared easily and overreacted a lot. But there was something in his eyes that let me know this was real bad.

"Ok, Ok, Just clam down and tell us what happened" I said trying to relax Logan

Logan took a deep breath and said…

_***Flashback***_

Logan walked to his house to talk to his parents about going to Hollywood. Every possible thing they could've said was racing through his mind. And by far the worst thing they could say would be…

"No!" Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell firmly stated to their son.

"Do you have any idea how many people are murdered daily in the U.S" his mother continued. It was clear she was worried about her only son.

Logan nodded and sighed "I'll be fine Mom" she stared still waiting for an answer so he continued "48".

"That's right. What if that becomes you." Mrs. Mitchell said horrified

"But Mom…" Logan started but was interrupted by his mom

"No buts mister. We said no and that's it" she scolded and turned to leave.

"More like 'you said'." Logan murmured behind his mom's back

She stopped abruptly and said "What did you say"

It was so unlike Logan to talk back to any adult let alone his parents, but he was sick of being treated like the little kid he was so many years ago.

"You heard me mom. Dad's not even in here anymore he left because we go over this anytime I want to leave the house. I am sixteen years old. I am old enough to go with my friends to L.A. You had no problem with me going to Canada for a week with school"

"Exactly for school, what is this for, singing? Since when can you sing." His mother interrupted again. She said "sing" with as much hate as she could manage.

_***End of Flashback***_

I could not believe that Logan had talked back to his mom like that.

Then Carlos said "How did you know 48 people are murdered a day"

Logan sighed but James answered for him "That's not important now. Kendall what are we to do, we can't go without Logan"

"Yeah, he's the brain we need him" Carlos added as everyone turned to face me.

I look to the floor I could not let them know I was without a plan. But then Katie and my Mom came in the room.

Katie sat next to Logan and said "what's wrong with him" referring to the stunned look on his face. That's when it hit me

"Mom can you help convince Logan's parents to let him come, please." I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes. She still looked unsure so Katie did her puppy dog eyes, and no matter what you could not say no to her big brown eyes.

"Fine, I'll call them now." My mom said as she caved.

Yes we all sat in the living room trying to hear what my mom was saying to Mrs. Mitchell.

After what felt like an hour, my mom came back in and said "why aren't you all packing were going to L.A in the morning".

We all jumped up off the couch so excited, I can't believe it today we're hockey players from Minnesota. Tomorrow we're a band in Hollywood.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Again so sorry about the wait, I have school, homework, sports, and family sorry. I have another life. But I promise more will be up soon. Including some songfics I am writing. *DON'T FORGET TO WATCH BIG TIME RUSH ON NICK, MONDAY THE 11****TH**** AT 8:00 AFTER ICARLY. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH CAN'T WAIT. **

**-BYE FOR NOW, TELL PEOPLE ABOUT ME and REVIEW TOO- Softball1515**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone again sorry for the wait I am trying to keep my grades up. Sorry I want to go to college, and not live with my parents until I am 40. But I will try to post more often. Just be thankful I'm not one of those writers that wait years to update. Okay. I HAVE A QUESTION- I AM WRITING NEW STORY THAT WILL COME OUT AROUND CHRISTMAS, WHERE THE GUYS HAVE SOME FUN WITH PARADE FLOATS. WOULD YOU READ? Let me know by leaving me a review. **

**Disclaimer- I don't nor have I every owned any part of Big Time Rush. **

**(The fancy words mean- I own nothing!)**

**Far From Halfway There **

**Chapter 4 **

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Katie's POV-

Well we just got to the airport and had to wait in this ridiculously long line. My mom is talking to the lady at the desk, while I am play on my DS. The guys were still laughing at what James had done on the ride here. I had to admit it was pretty funny.

_*Flashback*_

_We all were sitting in the limo the record company had sent to take us to the airport. James was so excited, not that the rest of the guys weren't excited, don't get me wrong they were. _

_But James kind of went a little crazy; he was jumping in his sit. Then of course Carlos had to notice the sun roof, he immediately pointed it out to us all and that's when things got really funny._

_James jumped up and wanted to stick his head out the window, so Carlos eagerly pressed the button that powered the sun roof. A little snow fell in from the roof. _

_James jumped up so fast we all thought he was going to crash into the roof and miss the window, but he didn't. He stared cheering that he was going to be famous of course he was acting without thinking, like always._

_Kendall looked at me and then Logan who was pinching the bridge of his nose. He always does that when he knows his friends are about to do something stupid and get themselves into trouble._

_Like always Logan was right because then we all heard James yell "Hey!" I looked up along with everyone else in the limo to find James with the window closed on him and Carlos barely breathing because he is laughing so hard. _

_Kendall raced to free James from the sun roof but it was too late. _

_*End Flashback*___

Still Katie's POV-

After what seemed like an hour my mom was still talking with the lady at the desk so I figured I would go and talk with the guys. I closed my DS and stood next to Kendall and Logan who were both chuckling and looking at James. Carlos' face was bright red from his non-stop laughter.

"Dude, that was so not funny, I am still trying to get snow out of my hair." James complained while combing his hair.

Then Kendall asked "Please James tell us one more time what happened". Kendall was still laughing at the idea of what had happened.

James shook his head and said "No, you will just keep laughing at me".

"No we promise we will stop, just tell us again for Katie's sake." Logan argued. I hadn't realized they noticed me standing there yet.

"Yeah James please." I begged while trying not to smile too big.

James finally gave in and sighed "Fine but no laughing. Got it?"

"Yeah" we all said together.

James put his lucky comb back into his pocket and said "Well I was in the sun roof when Carlos shut it on me. That really surprised me so I yelled HEY!" more like shrieked "But I got the attention of some boys playing in the snow. They thought I was yelling at them." All of us, except for James, were trying not to laugh at what we knew was coming. "They got really pissed off and…" 

"Hey man language" Kendall interrupted while pointing at me. Did he really think I never heard someone say pissed off?

"Kendall I hear worse at school. You don't have to censor stuff just for me" I stated and then I turned to James so he could continue.

Kendall sighed and looked at James as well.

James fixed his hair and continued "They started chucking snow balls at me, while I was trying to get back into the limo. Finally Kendall was nice enough to open the sun roof again." James stopped and looked and us. We were all trying not to laugh, and then Carlos burst out with his laughter. Soon the rest of us joined in too. James found it funny watching us with our red faces trying to catch our breath.

Kendall's POV-

Oh my Gosh that is so funny then I heard my mom say "Come on lets go or we're going to miss our flight."

We all grabbed our bags and started walking.

Katie was having trouble carrying both her bags, so I got her carry-on and told her "Come on we have to follow mom."

Katie nodded and we hurried towards airport security with every one else.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry about the wait. I have been uninspired lately. I will be writing as much as possible and updating as soon as I can. Happy Birthday Kendall Schmidt and Katelyn Tarver, Now the chapter you all have been waiting for. ^_^**

**Far From Halfway There **

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**!

Kendall's POV

I helped Katie with her carry-on bag and then our mom called, "Kendall, Katie come on we don't want to miss our flight".

"You heard her let's get going" I said as we turned towards the line of metal detectors.

Again there was another line but this one was not as long. We waited about four or five minutes.

My mom was first, she walked though no problem.

Next was Katie, her bag beeped but it was only because of her cell phone.

Then I walked though I didn't beep but they looked at me funny.

I asked "Is there a problem Sir?"

The man simply said "Will you please remove your hat" he then continued to explain "it is just a safety precaution."

I nodded and took off my beanie. The man waved me on and went to stand with Katie and my mom.

Katie was giggling then she said "you should have seen your face you looked so sacred"

I had to admit I was a little worried

Logan's POV

I was next in line, and behind me was Carlos then James.

I got through no problem but I had a feeling there was going to be a problem with my luck.

Carlos put his bag up and started to walk through when the man stopped him and asked

"Will you remove your helmet please?"

Carlos nodded and gave the man his helmet.

I have never seen Carlos so serious.

But he has always had a lot of respect for people in uniform, probably because his dad is a cop.

He walked through the metal detector no problem, but they spent extra time looking at his bag.

Carlos looked to Kendall then to me as if we knew what the problem was.

Carlos turned to the TSA officer when he said "Sir we are going to have to confiscate a few items from your bag."

Carlos looked confused and then asked "What items?"

"Well first off you can't have a waffle iron on the plane so we have to take that, also…"

"Seriously Carlos" Katie interrupted the TSA officer.

Kendall started to laugh and so did James, while I tried to keep a straight face but once they started so did I.

Mama Knight gave us a stern look telling us to stop

The TSA officer continued "I am glad you find this funny but this is a serious issue." He said looking at all of us, then he said turning to face Carlos "we also must take the seven boxes of _Fruit Smackers_, there is no outside food allowed on the plane. And lastly we have to take the two cans of hairspray…"

"Nooo! Those are mine" James shouted pushing past Carlos. James grabbed his hairspray and tried to take them back but the officer was not going to let that happen.

"James, Stop! We can get you more when we land in California" I pleaded but it was useless.

Kendall came running up to James trying to pull him off the TSA worker.

"Come James listen to Logan, and let go" Kendall urged but again no use.

"SIR GET OFF OF ME!" yelled the struggling TSA officer. His yelling attracted the attention of other TSA officers, now we were surrounded by large with stun guns.

I knew something bad would happen.


End file.
